A boy, his dragon, and his cat
by God of the Challenge
Summary: (My submission to my Ash gets a different starter challenge.) When Ash is abandoned by Pikachu during the Spearow attack, two Pokémon, a Glameow and a Druddigon, who escaped a shipment for the safari zone, race to the rescue. Now, with two new starters, Ash starts his journey, to become a Pokémon master. Smart Ash. Aura Ash. Rated M for safety.


**Hello comrades! If you're wondering what I'm doing, I plan on writing other stories, until you guys start to vote on "The many adventures of Heath Smit". I know it's harsh, but I need votes. So here it is, "A boy, his dragon, and his cat."**

**Key:**

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"**Pokedex/** **Pokémon attack"**

'Thinking'

"_Aura Speak"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

In the world of Pokémon, there is a small town called Pallet town, in the Kanto Region. In Pallet town, there lived a boy, named Ash Ketchum. Ash is a 10 year old with brown eyes, black hair, slightly tanned skin, a birthmark under each of his eyes. He wears a Pokémon league expo hat on his head, a blue jacket, light blue jeans, and that are black, white, and red in color. Ash has only one goal in life, to be a Pokémon master.

Unfortunately, he didn't have a head start. You see, he had overslept, due to the fact that he broke his alarm clock in his sleep. This caused him to be late, and instead of the traditional starters, bulbasaur, charmander, and squirtle, Ash was given the disobedient Pikachu. Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base

And this is where our story begins.

* * *

"Come Pikachu, I just want to be your friend." Ash said. Pikachu turned away in disgust, as it hated humans.

"What do you want from me?" Ash asked. Pikachu gained a sadistic smirk, and fired a **thunder shock** at Ash, who jumped out of the way. Unfortunately, the attack had hit a Pokémon called Spearow. Spearow is a brown avian Pokémon that is very small. It has rough, brown plumage on its head with a short, hooked beak. Spearow's underside is beige with two thin stripes. Spearow's light pink feet have three talons, and its wings are a pinkish red with lighter edges. Spearow's back is black, and it has three brown tail feathers. Spearow are also known to be short tempered and dangerous.

Ash saw the Spearow, and pointed his Pokedex at it. **Pokedex: "Spearow, the tiny bird Pokémon. Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans."** After recovering from the electric attack, Spearow called for its flock. The call had caught Ash's attention.

"Uh Oh, we better get out of here!" Ash exclaimed. He knew that when a Spearow called for its flock, it meant trouble. However, Pikachu had seen this as an opportunity to be rid of this worthless human. **(A.N. his words, not mine)**

"C'mon Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, as he started to run. This was when Pikachu set its plan into motion. Before Ash could get very far, Pikachu tripped him, hit him with a **thunder shock**.

"AAAHHH!" Ash shouted in agonizing pain. Pikachu then sped away with **quick attack**, leaving Ash at the Spearow's mercy.

* * *

Meanwhile, two Pokémon were walking past. One was gray feline Pokémon with a slender physique. It has a crescent shaped head with two white-tipped ears. It also has a white muzzle, a small black nose, pink eyelids, yellow eyes with blue irises, and two rows of thin whiskers. Its neck has a ruff-like fringe, and its legs have similar fringes. Its feet are tipped with white, and have pink paw pads on the underside. It has a curled, spring-shaped tail and a white fluff at the tip of it. It has sharp claws and a powerful tail. The other is a large, blue, draconic Pokémon with medium-sized wings shaped like thistle leaves. Its bright red head is harder than rock and is very rough. It has a set of glaring, ferocious pale yellow irises. Its arms are longer than its legs, giving it the appearance of a hunchback. It has a thick, moderately-sized tail and sharp claws on both the hands and feet. It also has tall, conical, red spikes; three on each arm, one on each shoulder, two on each leg, and four on its tail. It has a blunt, brutal snout, bearing a maw with no discernible teeth; instead, small fang-like protrusions sprout from its jaws. It has a series of olive, ellipsoid scutes running across its belly. These Pokémon were called Glameow and Druddigon respectively.

Glameow and Druddigon were originally being sent to the safari zone in Kanto, to bring in more crowds. However, there was an accident, allowing them and several other Pokémon to escape. Glameow and Druddigon didn't stick around to get caught, so they and the other Pokémon split up.

Now, while the two escapees were on the move, they heard the scream Ash had made, though they didn't know this at the time. They both looked towards the direction the scream came from, and were horrified to see a pikachu attack its trainer, then leave him for a flock of spearow.

(Poke speak activate)

"What do we do?" asked Glameow in alarm. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving a child for dead.

"Hmm, well, I don't know, we could, CHARGE!" Druddigon roared, as he raced to the rescue, with Glameow right behind him.

(Poke speak end)

It wasn't long before the duo managed to reach the flock, began to fight off the spearows. Druddigon used his **dragon claw** to send multiple spearows flying off in several directions, while Glameow stood over Ash, hitting any spearow that got to close with an **iron tail **or **scratch**, depending on which way they came. Eventually, they grew tired of this, and sent all the spearows flying with a combination of **stone edge **(Druddigon) and **thunderbolt** (Glameow). The attack managed to drive off the rest of the spearows. Instead of celebrating, however, they looked towards Ash, who was unconscious.

(Poke speak activate)

"He doesn't look to good." Druddigon muttered. And he was right. Ash was covered in scratch marks from the spearows, some of which were bleeding. He also had burn marks from Pikachu's **thunder shock**, and scuff marks from when he fell.

"What should we do? We don't know much about human anatomy." Glameow pointed out. She was concerned about the child in front of them.

"I saw a town not too far from here. All we have to do is backtrack a little bit, and get him the help he needs." Druddigon answered.

"Okay, but then what?" Glameow asked. She was clear on the plan, but was confused on what to do next.

"We join him." Druddigon said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Glameow asked in surprise. She knew Druddigon wasn't very trusting of humans, and the fact that he decided to join the one they just saved had surprised her very much.

"Why not? It wouldn't be right to leave him. Besides, we can get stronger if we have a trainer. Also, I'm sick of having to hunt and forage for my food." Druddigon reasoned/complained. Glameow had to admit, her traveling companion had a point.

"Good idea. Who knows, maybe we'll meet the other Pokémon that escaped." Glameow agreed. "Now let's get going, who knows how long this kid will last." Glameow said.

(Poke speak end)

Glameow then helped Druddigon gently place Ash onto his back, and then sped off to go get help.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? This story will follow the events of the anime, with some differences here and there. I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
